Alex Black
by Gryffindors.dark.angel
Summary: a new girl has started at hogwarts... shes different i mean she got the twins to come back to school thats got to count for something, sorry i cannot do summarys please read. better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/ hey guys this is my first story...ever so don't be to harsh, i have finally gotten my mom to let me have a fanfiction account i need a beta so if anyone willing to help**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A dark haired girl walked into a pub called the leaky caldron.

"Morning tom" she said as she made her way to the back hearing a muffled 'hello' in return. She pulled out her wand and tapped the correct bricks and an archway opened.

"Three up...two across…"she muttered to herself

Once in diagon alley she pulled out a heavy looking envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment with the list of items she will need:

_**List of Supplies: **_

_**Sixth-Year students will require:**_

_**Uniform:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**_

_**4. One set of dress robes (any color, conservative style)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**Course Books**_

_**Students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**Hogwarts: A History **_

_**A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers on the First Day by Julius Gummidge**_

_**Unexpurgated Copy of the Brother's Grimm **_

_**The Art of Potion Making by S. Snape**_

_**Poisonous Plants and the art of Medicine by O. Ollesteria**_

_**Thurston Candlewick's Complete and Extremely Useful Field Guide to Dark Creatures**_

_**Advanced Defensive Spells and Technique by Virgil Vigilante**_

_**Oswald the Runemaker's Guide to Ancient Runes by Oswald the Runemaker**_

_**Numbers and the Meaning of Life: Advanced Arithmancy by Perseus Pythagoras**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**Dragons: Vastly Misunderstood Beasts by Rubeus Hagrid**_

_**Meteors, Asteroids, and Rings by I. C. Uranus**_

_**Other Equipment:**_

_**1 wand**_

_**2 cauldrons (pewter, standard size 2 & stone, size 1)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**1 basic potion ingredients kit**_

_**1 set of gloves**_

_**-(optional) Muggle Pencil or Pen if taking Muggle Studies**_

_**1 abacus**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad (optional)**_

she folded it back up and walked towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank . as she entered she read the warning:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

She smiled as she made her way to one of the counters.

"Hello, I am here to withdraw some money from my account "she said as the fierce looking goblin took his time packing the gold he had been working with.

"I will take you miss….?"He said in a deep croaky voice once he was done.

"Black, Alex Black "she said standing up strait

"Very well miss Black, so you have your key?" he inquired

"Yes" she answered simply digging in her pockets, finally finding the small Black-silver key.

The goblins lead her to the cart, and she climbed in wordlessly. it accelerated immediately.

_Like a roller coaster _she thought

They arrived at vault 666, she smiled as she thought of the movie The Omen.

_Of course I'd get vault 666 _she thought

"Key please" said the goblin, Chainhold he had said his name was. She got it out and handed it to him. He opened the vault and a series of unlocking noises were heard, the door swung open and the mountains of galleons, Sickles, and Knuts were revealed. She got out her self expanding pouch and began filling her pouch.

"Is that all?" Chainhold asked she nodded and they got back into the cart

* * *

Once back in the alley she went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. When she opened the door a bell sounded and a lady she assumed to be Madam Malkin smiled at her.

"Here for your Hogwarts robes dear?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes mam" she said. She had her measurements taken and was soon leaving with her new robes. She then went to Flourish & Blotts. As she walked in she took a deep breath and grinned.

_Home_ she thought.

She began looking through the books and ran her fingers over the spines, she bent down to look at the Transfiguration texts and took out the book written by one Albus Dumbledore, as she was standing up some one ran into her and she fell on her bottom.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry I….I wasn't looking where I was going" said a girl with bushy brown hair.

"That's quite alright" Alex said

_Hermione prov_

"That's quite alright "said the girl I had practically run over. I studied her, she had long, silky black hair that had purple highlights in it and her eyes were purple.

_That's odd _I thought

Suddenly her changed to pure black and her eyes to a dark blue with silver speckles, I grasped and she laughed

"You're a polymetamorphmagus!" I exclaimed "you can change your features like a normal Metamorphmagus except you also show your emotions" I said making a summary of the chapter of in the book I read, "Witches and wizard's rare talents"

"Yeah, my mom was one too" her eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's

"Merlin, I've never seen anything like it…"I said in wonder

"Sorry I really would love to chat but I must go, see you"

"Sure"

I saw her walk to the counter and say something to the owner, he said something which made her blush and he put around 10 or 14 heavy looking books in front of her. She paid then left

_I wonder who she was…_

_Alex prov_

"Ok next, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" I muttered to myself as I walked towards the shop. There weren't many people in the shop. I walked to the till and a man with shocking red hair came out from the back and helped the boy in front of me then smiled at me.

"How can I help you….date maybe?" he asked.

"Down boy, "I said holding up my hands" I'm here to pick up an order" I said rolling my eyes.

_Boys…._

"Name"

"Alex Black, the Hogwarts special with a dozen extra dungbombs, extendable ears and eyes and skiving snack boxes"

"Oh yes one of our bigger orders, where you going that you'll need all that?" he asked in mock suspicion

"Nowhere Fred, nowhere" I said with an innocent face. His face changed from joking to serious in a millisecond.

"How do you know my name?" he said, real suspicion marring his features.

"you have a name tag" I said pointing to his badge that said" Fred Weasley, how can I help you?" next to it were little scribbles that said I'm awesome

"oh…..ahhhhh" he said turning as red as his hair"sorry, you can never be to careful with You-Know-Who and all"

"Call him Voldemort," he winced"what? It's a name, how can you expect to over come a fear if you cannot say its name?" he nodded in a sort of "yeah yeah yeah" way.

"You still didn't answer my question" Fred stated

"Lets just say I'd make the Marauder's proud" I said smirking

"Ohhh…hogiewarts then" Fred said grinning

"Obviously, oh before I forget is the apartment still open" I asked.

The apartment I was talking about was advertised in The Daily Prophet, it was just above their shop which some how had a link to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well aren't you lucky it is still very available" said a voice behind her. She turned and looked at the apparent twin of Fred; his name tag was also similar except it said George.

She studied him further and noticed he had one less freckle on his nose.

"as I just said to your brother, down boy," I grinned" so how much is it?" I asked

"Well considering the lovely view of the brick wall and the occasional bug, ten Galleons per week" he said.

"I think that's a good deal, "I said nodding I then turned to Fred "and my order?"

"75 galleons, 16 sickles and 9 knuts" he said.

"Ok" I dug in my extendable bag withdrawing the money and paid both. George handing me a key for the place I was staying in until Hogwarts.

"Let me help you carry the box" they said at the same time, then glared at the other.

"I can manage, "I said giggling into my hands. I waved my hand at the box and walked up the stairs. I opened the door and looked around. It had a small kitchen/living room, the walls were light beige and the couches by the fire place were a deep blue. The floors were a dark cherry wood. The kitchen had a Muggle oven and microwave with a small cupboard above them with a silver fridge and a pantry.

Past the kitchen was a short corridor with one door to the left the other to the right. I opened the door on the left and saw stairs.

_No doubt leading to the Leaky Caldron _I thought

I turned and closed the door behind me I turned to the other door and opened it slowly; there was a big comfy looking bed with Gryffindor red sheets and plush white pillows. There were a few Muggle things like the medium sized TV on a cabinet and a small radio on the little bedside table. There was also a small dresser in the corner

There was a joint bath room which was a very clean white, the basin, bath and floors had a golden gleam to it. Over all I thought it looked very nice and only 10 sickles a week it was perfect for until I start Hogwarts.

I put everything I had so far in the bedroom and went to the front door I pulled out my school list and glanced over it.

* * *

_General Prov_

She walked out of the Weasleys shop and went towards Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and got her potions things. She quickly got the rest of her things, the only shop left being Ollivander's.

_I wish I got my wand earlier_ she thought sadly.

She pushed open the door and a bell tinkled, she looked behind the counter seeing no one

"Hello?" she called

"Hello my dear a bit late. Aren't you?" he asked, Alex nodded slowly smiling a little bit

"Yes sir, I was off the record until I went to the wizarding orphanage in Salem. We were taught theory, nothing that required wands." Alex explained

"Well if you're any thing like your parents, especially your mother you will have a good sturdy wand, " he said smiling his misty eyes looking at her kindly "ok lets see…" he said trailing off.

Her measurements were taken and he took out a few boxes she looked at them thoughtfully.

"Well go on" he urged. I took the first one out and he snatched it back quickly, this also happened with the next few muttering things like" not right", "unusual…"

Eventually he looked at her intently

"Hmmmmm…maybe" he said shuffling away to a door she hadn't noticed before

"Maybe what sir?" she asked inquiringly

"I think you are in need of my more unusual wands" he got three boxes and handed her the first wand" give it a wave" he said encouragingly

I waved it and there was a sound like some one using a cheese grater on a chalk board.

"maybe not," he said chuckling"maybe this one"he handed me another, sparks came out the end as soon as Alex touched it.

"Hmmmmm….good wand, 13 inches, holly and griffin feather, an curious wand but one that speaks of righteousness and heroism. The wand of a born leader, this one. I trust you will find it to your liking"

"Thank you sir, for all your help"she said smiling warmly. She left the small shop and got an ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor before heading back to my apartment.

* * *

In the next few months Alex and the twins became great friends.

They were all having lunch at the new restaurant that had opened in Diagon alley, wands and roses; they made excellent food (well according to the reviews in various newspapers and magazines any way)

"So tell me about your last year, seventh year, what's it like?" Alex asked them. They suddenly looked a bit guilty.

"Um well Al we didn't exactly finish our last year" they said simultaneously scared of what the younger witch would do, she was very particular about education seeing as she missed out on most of her magical education

"What!" she said indignantly, her face flushing angrily.

"Um...Well you see-"Fred started

"We kind of figured-"

"Since we already knew what we were going to do-"

"We wouldn't really need…" the twins stopped when her eyes went red and her hair was streaked with red. They placed a silencing charm around them, incase she started screaming. Thankfully they did, because she shrieked lividly.

"YOU LEFT SCHOOL!" she shouted jumping up

"Yes..?" George said with a terrified yelp, moving his chair hurriedly away from her.

"Well you'll just have to come back" she said her voice and face suddenly calm, her hair and eyes back to normal. Her sudden mood swings never ceased to amaze them.

"We can't were too old" Fred said

"No your not, you will go or else" she said her delicate eyebrow raising, daring them to defy her. They kept their mouths shut still scared of this commanding witch.

After their lunch they, went back to the shop and spent some time coming up with some new ideas for WWW.

_Molly prov_

"oh dear…'I mutter to my self, it was Fred's owl, they never sent letters any more. They always fire call or apparate over. Why are they sending a letter? Something must be wrong.

_General Prov_

The children watched worriedly as molly practically ripped the letter open. Her face went from anxious to overjoyed in a few minutes.

"Eeeeeeeeee…."molly screamed happily, bringing everyone in the house into the already cramped kitchen.

"Molly..,"said Tonks warily" is everything alright?" she asked

"Everything's better than alright…my babies..."She mumbled, Arthur cast a charm on the letter and it read it's self aloud

_Hello everyone,_

_It's Fred and George, just wanted to say we'll be closing the store down for a while_. Fred wrote.

**Yes mum we know you're happy, stop squealing **.George wrote

_Well I guess you want to know why, well you see we'll be going back to school for fear of our limbs. _There were ink blots all over the parchment and a face shaped smudge on the page

_Forget that last thing we fear for our limbs any way._

**McGonagall is not going to be happy**

**Love, the twins**

**Gred **_and forge_

Everyone was shocked, the twins willingly going back to school. What was happening?

"Well didn't expect that now did we?" said Harry breaking the silence in the kitchen

"It is odd, I wonder what made them change their minds?" said Remus. Every one sat silently, pondering the twin's odd behavior.

* * *

ok i'm not gonna beg for reviews, it would be nice but if you don't want to ok

for those that do constructive critism is appreciated...however flames will be used to build a fire to keep me warm. thank you for reading

by the way i will be asking later on who you want to be paired together, around the 5th, 6th chapter

caio


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN;**** hey guys sorry it took so long, i won't bore you with excuses. well anyway here it is thanks to the people who complemented my story**_

**_Please tell me if there's anything wrong with my wording(i'm from south africa we have diffrent words for things like a trafic light for you is a robot for us)_**

**_'scuse my blabbing...if any one has any good stories, your own or someone else's send me a message with a link,I love reading something new_**

* * *

The weasley family (save Charlie and bill), Harry and Hermione stood in the platform, searching in the crowd for Fred and George. Molly looked very worried.

"I do hope this isn't one of their silly pranks" she said

"So little faith in us-"began Fred.

"Mummy dearest?" finished George. They barely had time to finish before molly gave a cry of happiness and embraced them

"Ok mom…we need air," said George. Molly let them go practically sobbing, causing many people to look at them strangely. "come on guys lets get our stuff on the train."

They all loaded their trunks on.

"We'll see you guys later, got something to do" Fred said molly nodded hugging them tightly again. The twins boarded the train quickly

"Wow their acting very unusual, aren't they?" Hermione asked

"They are" said Arthur.

Molly and Arthur gave each of the children a hug and waved to them until the train was just a speck in the distance. "I'll miss them" molly whispered to her husband

"Don't worry they'll be back before you know it" he said kissing her tenderly on the cheek. She smiled and they walked of the platform hand in hand

* * *

**On the train**

_**Trio prov**_

"HEY Harry I call window sea…ummm" said a boy with shocking red hair.

"Um what Ronald" said Hermione impatiently.

"There's someone in there" he said astonished. Everyone knew that this was their compartment

We all stared inside; there was a girl with black hair with green highlights that turned purple suddenly. Hermione grasped but shook her head when Harry and Ron sent her. She had three books floating around her and one in her lap where it looked like she was writing notes.

"You can come in you know" she said making us all jump. Hermione looked at the boys before entering the compartment blushing a little, Ron and Harry following and sitting down on the opposite seat.

"Let me guess, "She said finally looking up, revealing purple eyes and looking directly at Ron "you're a weasley, Ron if I'm not mistaken?". To say Ron looked startled was an understatement

"And your Harry Potter," as if all normal people were called Harry Potter.

_Finally _Harry thought_ someone who sees me as a person, not just the-Boy-Who-Lived._

"And you're Hermione Granger, I have heard so much about you"

Hermione looked at us and we all wondered how she knew her

"Yes, "she said hesitantly "how do you know us?"

"All in good time" she said grinning, her eyes twinkling like Albus'. Which usually isn't good.

She put the tip of her quill to her tongue and put it on the book on her lap , stretching and looking out at the scenery as the quick quotes quill scribbled away. A page tore out and hovered in front of her gaze; she sighed and read over the page crossing out occasionally.

_Who is she?_ Was one of the many questions on the trio's mind

* * *

_**General Prov**_

_**Later**_

The door opened and the trolley lady popped her head in."Any thing from the trolley dears?" she asked

"Yes please, 2 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and 20 chocolate frogs" said Alex

The lady gave her the sweets looked at the trio who shook their heads.

She was eating her sweets when Ron started mumbling about pig, which kept escaping and flying around the small compartment franticly.

"Stupid bird…good for nothing…"he carried on like this for a while until Hermione and Alex said in simultaneously

"Oh shut up Ronald" they looked at each other

"Alex Black" Alex said shaking Hermione's outstretched hand

"Hermione"

They chatted about all sorts of different subjects

"So have you read Hogwarts: A history?" Alex asked. Hermione was about to answer when the compartment door opened and Fred and George walked in

"Finally, we've been looking for you everywhere" said George

"Why? You know this is where we alw..."

But Fred cut him off mid sentence "not you guys" he said grinning

"Yes Fred, George, "she gave a dramatic sigh "what did you blow up this time?" she said.

"Aw bugger, I knew we forgot something Forge" George said

"Blast, any way we came to see our best friend" said Fred

"Best..." Hermione started

"Friend..?" Harry and Ron finished

"Yes, a best friend who made a bet, which she lost by the way," he grinned" Slytherin colors "Alex growled but her eyes changed to green with silver speckles and her Black hair with silver and green highlights.

"Your turn George" Fred said turning to his twin

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that" he said running a hand threw his hair

"Us?" Alex stared in a mock innocent voice

"Never "Fred said grinning evilly

The trio watched amusedly as George changed into a human Slytherin flag, a silver snake across his now green shirt.

Just then the door opened to reveling a smirking Draco Malfoy and his two body guards.

"Well well well look if it isn't potty, the weasels and the mudblood" he said

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet trying to hit Malfoy but Fred, George, and Hermione held them back

"I see _Lucius_ has trained you to be the perfect clone" Alex said in a venomous tone spitting out Lucius's name.

"Who do you think you are?" he said smirking at her, eyes starting at her toes and ending on her eyes" You look like a mudblood"

In the blink of an eye Alex's hair was streaked with red and her eyes were slits, they were an odd ruby color, like Voldemorts causing every one to shiver at the thought

"Not good" the twins whispered "put up a shield NOW"

"You will never use that crude word in front of me ever again" they all watched as she lifted her hand and flicked her fingers. Malfoy flew out of the compartment and knocked into the apposite wall Crabbe and Goyle strait after him.

The train's lights flickered and Alex took a few deep breaths, a tear escaping her eye.

"Mione, come with me" she said in a barely audible voice. Hermione took her hand and lead the now weeping girl out.

after a few moments of silence the twins said "well that's got to hurt" as Malfoy got up and walked, no limped back to his compartment, cuts and bruises on the skin that was visible

* * *

The train arrived at Hogsmead station; there had been no sign of her since the incident with Malfoy. Hermione had come back stating "she needs space ". They got off the train heading for the carriages the twins whispering the whole way to Hogwarts.

They followed the other students into the Great Hall to see the sorting. The first years walked, looking petrified. The sorting hat sung his song and every one clapped.

"'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Anderson, Phillip" she started. A blond haired boy who looked like he was going to wet his pants walked up and had the hat placed on his head. The had hesitated before shouting "Hufflepuff!" the boys shoulders slumped in relief and walked to the applauding Hufflepuff table

This carried on and finally they got to the last person, a little black haired Italian girl

"Zabini, Abbi" many whispers surrounded the Hall; no one knew Blaise had a little sister, she walked up to the little stool and had the hat placed on her head.

As soon as in touched her head it shouted "Gryffindor!" her eyes went wide as she looked helplessly at her brother. She was pushed to wards the Gryffindor table, accompanied by whispers and polite claps

Dumbledore stood up after she sat down, the hall going quiet almost immediately.

"I have a few announcements to make before we dig into the delicious feast, firstly the forbidden is called that for a reason, "he glanced at the twins who made mock innocent faces" no first years through third years in the corridors after 9 o'clock, fourth years upwards curfew is now 10 o' clock, "

Cheers were heard from all the houses." Yes, and I do believe we have one more announcement, we have a new student…"

"Three, two, one" Fred and George counted down.

Before Dumbledore could finish and as soon as the twins got to one the great hall doors banged open reveling Alex Black. She was wearing skinny black jeans and a purple top that matched her eyes and hair. She strutted in a way that made Draco's look like a dancing hippo." sorry Dumbles, had to have my entrance" she said in the suddenly quiet hall.

"Of course not my dear "he said his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. Alex walked slowly to the stool grinning.

* * *

_**Alex prov**_

_Finally _she thought as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Hmm interesting_, "said the hat in her head _"__you have bravery like a Gryffindor,__tolerance like a Hufflepuff, intelligence like a Ravenclaw and ambition like a Slytherin. You could do well in any of the houses."_

_Well can I be in Gryffindor?_ Alex asked

_Ahh daughter like father _the hat said

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. There was deafening applause from the Gryffindor table.

"Why do they get all the hot ones?" said a voice form the Slytherin table, a cry of pain was heard as everyone saw Malfoy glaring at Blaise who was rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit with the twins.

"Hey guys" I said sitting next to Fred

"What was that thing with Malfoy on the train" George asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you later when we won't be overheard" I told them glaring at a blond girl and an Indian girl who were leaning in trying to pick up some gossip.

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil" Fred told her glaring at them making then squeak and move a little away. We ate in a comfortable silence.

"I'll see you in the common room" I said getting up.

"Wait you don't know the…way" George said.

"I'll find my way, don't worry" I shouted back to him smiling.

* * *

_**The common room**_

_**General Prov**_

After Alex got into the common room she went to the sixth girls dorms. On the bed by the window, which had a great view of the lake, sat her trunk. She began to unpack but stopped as she lifted a photograph of a woman with long black hair that looked silky even in the photo and black eyes that changed to purple.

"I miss you mommy" she said her voice clogged with emotion, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"Al!" screamed someone at the bottom of the stairs. Alex quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Coming!" she yelled back running out after she checked to make sure it didn't look like she was crying in the mirror at the door.

* * *

_**Alex prov**_

"Yeah?" I asked as I got down to the common room and saw Fred and George.

"Al…were you crying?" George

_Dammit how do they always know?_ I thought

"No, so why'd you call me down?" I asked innocently.

"We're going to go fly, wanna come; we can show you the school?" Fred asked

"Sure when's curfew?"

"10, I think" George said.

"Ok let's go" I said

* * *

_**Quidditch pitch**_

After getting a school broom me and the twins kicked off and just flew around for a while. I pressed myself against the broom, urging it to go faster; I did a few twirls and saw Fred standing on his broom.

"Show off!" I yelled he grinned at me "when you fall I will laugh at you" I said as he slipped a little. He quickly sat down on the broom properly.

"Come on you two" George said zooming towards the lake. Fred and I quickly followed as we flew over the lake and stopped in the middle.

The full moon shone in the black-blue sky, making the lake shine brilliantly.

"I wish I had a camera" I muttered. In the distance I heard a faint roar.

_Dragon? Thestrals_ I thought to myself. A few feet away the twins were playing around, splashing the water at each other.

"Shhh!" I said to them" did you hear that?" they both stopped playing and flew to where I was.

"What?" Fred asked, I was about to answer when another roar interrupted me, it was louder this time, closer.

"That, "I said "come I think we should go inside, I have read about the animals in the forest and their dangerous"

"Of course _you've_ read about them" George muttered, I slapped him lightly on the arm. We all made our way inside and put the brooms back, running back to Hogwarts.

We raced up to the Gryffindor tower the twins using short cuts. I saw the portrait of the Fat Lady and screamed the password running through into the common room skidding to a halt, putting my hands on my knees and taking a few deep breaths.

"How did you beat us" the twins asked running in panting. The whole common room was quiet now listening to us

"I...Used...To be in the cross country team, when I stayed in Africa," I said in-between grasps of breaths" blimey I need to get into shape again" I muttered feeling a stitch in my side.

"You stayed in Africa?" asked Harry who was sitting on the couch with Hermione and Ron. I nodded and summoned a book as I was plopping myself on the couch opposite them.

"Hermione I was wondering which chapter did we have to read in Advanced Arithmancy?"

"Twenty three." she said.

"Can you explain them to me?"

"Sure" she said kindly

* * *

_**General Prov**_

They spent the rest of the time chatting, Hermione answering Alex's questions about the school work.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night," she said waving at Harry and Ron, giving Hermione a hug.

"You two behave ok, and if you wake me up at six o'clock again you will die" Alex said to the twins hugging and kissing them on the cheeks and went upstairs to the dorms.

* * *

_**Alex prov**_

I got changed into my favorite baggy pants and shirt that my mom gave to me on my fifth birthday.

She said the shirt was my dad's. I sighed and slipped into my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

_**Flash back**_

"_Sweetie!" my mom yelled to me_

"_Yeah mum"_

"_I made your favorite cookies" she said_

_I practically flew into the kitchen, smelling the lovely aroma of mum's cooking. She laughed as I snatched the nearest cookie gobbling it down quickly._

"_careful!" she scolded" their hot". I nodded absently grabbing another blowing on it to cool it down. She sighed and started cleaning the dishes._

"_Mum?" I questioned_

"_Yes Ally bear" she said using her pet name for me._

"_who are those men" I said pointing outside to wear a group of what looked like men, five or six, were standing, white masks covering their faces and long black cloaks_

_she looked up to where I pointed and dropped the plate she was holding, she grabbed my hand pulling me up stairs, and I could hear someone knocking, no pounding on the door._

"_Mom, what's happening?"_

"_Honey these men are bad men, ok? I want you to hide don't come out until their gone" she said sounding terrified, running with me at her side_

"_Ok mommy" she ran into the bed room as we heard the front door blast open and some voices._

"_Honey get in the cupboard ok, don't talk or make noises"_

"_Ok" I climbed in and she closed the door. I could still see through the hole in the door, I saw my mom wave a stick at the cupboard muttering under her breath. I heard feet stomping up the stairs and I saw mom go rigid. She turned slowly and backed away from the door._

_As she got to the other side of the room when the door was blasted open, splinters of the door littering the floor. _

"_There she is!" screamed one _

"_Get her!" screamed one next to him_

"_No!" she yelled and sent a few red lights at them._

"_Abbi please," said a velvety voice "just come with us" his tone pleading_

"_Never," she spat, "I will never work for that moron Sev"_

_The man who she called Sev took of the creepy skeletal mask and looked at her with insistent black eyes, his also black hair looked greasy in the light._

"_He wants you…he will want you" he said desperately._

"_Well he'll never get me, his idea's are dense, he is a pitiful __thing__" she said venomously. I saw another come forward, it looked like a woman. She slapped my mother, it took every thing for me not to run out and stop her._

"_Never speak that way about him you filthy bitch" she said._

"_Why shouldn't I?" she asked smiling unaffected. I saw the woman raise the stick at her and shout some thing, and a green light shot at my mom._

_My mom dodged it and threw back another purple spell._

"_Come now Bella you surely know by now I'm better at dodging spells than those muggles who you meet" she said almost teasingly _

_The woman shrieked with rage and then laughed maliciously "why yes and you know I like to play with my food" she said throwing a red light at my mom. The light hit her and she dropped to the floor screaming in agony._

"_Stop!" the man called Sev said_

"_Aw, why I'm having such fun, I thought you didn't care who you killed Severus" she said with a fake baby voice._

"_I don't" he said _

"_Then you won't mind killing __her__" she pointed at mum and looked at her like she was the scum under her shoes. He looked torn for a second then turned to my mother_

"_Join us Abbi" he said._

"_No" she said adamantly and he looked put down._

"_Then I have no choice" he said looking apologetic._

"_No Sev, please no" she cried out but she looked deeply into his eyes and he gave fast nod, I thought I imagined it_

_He raised a stick and said 'Avada Kadavra' I saw her body drop to the floor._

"_Lets go" the man said turning on his heel his cape billowing behind him. They all followed him out, I waited until I couldn't hear them, then I ran out of the closet._

"_Mom…mommy wake up please wake up," I mumbled whilst shaking her" mom please" I begged. I ran out of the room crying, I went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall. Im dialed wrong a few times_

_Come on what is that number...911? I thought and dialed_

"_Hello emergency..." a calm voice said_

"_Help! Please my moms not moving please!" I said franticly_

"_Where do you live?" she asked still calm, which made me want to scream._

"_Number 144 okides road! Come quickly." I screamed into the phone._

* * *

_**so... how was it good? bad?**_

**_if you have any questions feel free to ask_**

**_thanks for reading ya'll _**

**_Gryffindor'.ngel_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys!**

***ducks as a rotten tomato flys in her direction* sorry sorry it took so long, internet troubles**

**anyway if any one is confused about alex's heritage or anything else for that matter just inbox me and i'll get right back to you**

**without further ado here's the chapter :)**

* * *

**_Chapter_ 3**

Someone was shaking me awake.

"Alex, wake up" she said.

I realized I was crying and that someone was pulling me forward.

"No please, please!" I yelled desperately still feeling as if I was dreaming" let me go, don't take me away, she's not moving!"

"Shhh shhh " a soft female voice said soothingly.

I opened my eyes to see Hermione sitting on my bed.

"Oh good morning" I said attempting to act cool; I failed miserably because my voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Are you ok Alex?" she asked voice filled with worry.

I sat up slowly looking around; the sun was just peeking through the thick crimson curtains.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six thirty" Hermione said. I groaned of course the one time I can sleep till seven I wake up early.

"Did I wake you?" I asked her.

"Nope, I always wake up early, don't worry the only way you could wake up the others is with an air horn" she said jokingly, I laughed and got up to go shower and get ready.

* * *

Once I was done I walked down to the common room and saw Hermione waiting for me, we walked down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Is any one up at this time?" I asked looking around the deserted corridor

"Not really, maybe Oliver Wood, but that's only to plan for the upcoming Quidditch games" Hermione said shrugging.

We finally made it to the entrance hall and walked in seeing a few students sitting down at their house tables. Hermione lead us to Gryffindor table, we sat by a girl who had the infamous Weasley hair

_Most probably Ginny _I thought to my self

"Hi, I'm Alex" I said extending my hand smiling

"Ginny" she said grumpily ignoring my outstretched hand

"Hey gin what's wrong" 'Mione said putting an arm around her friend

"I'll tell you later" she said staring pointedly at me. I got the message and asked Mione who Oliver was. She looked down the table and pointed to a brown haired boy… man, he looked cute, and his head was buried in a book.

I said a quick goodbye and hurried down the table; once I reached him I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. His head shot up his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Yes, sorry you startled me a bit there" he said in a Scottish accent that would have most girls swooning.

"Hi I'm Alex, I was wondering when the try outs are?" I asked

"You want to try out?" he asked with some surprise in his voice

"Yes I want to try out, not all good looking girls are airheads you know, and some of us can actually play sports!" I resorted angrily

"I don't believe that you…" I cut him off.

"Meet me at the pitch in twenty minutes" I said before pushing my way out of the hall, which was slowly filling with students.

"I'll show him what this girl can do."

* * *

_**General Pov**_

Fred and George walked into the Great hall, hurrying toward the Golden trio and Ginny.

"Ok who made Al angry?" they both asked. The four looked back at them.

"She was talking to Oliver..." Hermione said trailing off looking at Oliver's now empty seat

"Why do you ask?" Harry said looking at the twins

"No reason" George squeaked looking worriedly at his brother

"Well I guess we'll go look for her….an angry Alex... Well let's just say she's good at revenge" Fred said.

They hurried off leaving the four students confused.

"Wanna see what Alex is going to do" Ron said out of the blue.

"Yeah, let's check the map" Harry said.

* * *

_**The Quidditch pitch**_

A few people had heard about Alex challenging Oliver and had told their friends, so the stands were a bit crowded. The trio went to the Gryffindor stands.

"So I guess a few people found out" Hermione said sarcastically.

"A few people Hermione, look at them!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sarcasm Ronald" she said rolling her eyes.

"Shhh their starting" Harry said looking at the two people on the pitch.

"First one to catch the snitch wins" Alex's magnified voice said.

"You're on!" said Oliver smiling shaking her hand, Alex mounted her broom before he could blink and shot into the air speeding around the stands while Oliver stood open mouthed on the ground,gapping like a fish.

"You're not gonna catch the snitch on the ground, Wood" she said mockingly.

His mouth snapped shut his eyes narrowing slightly. Oliver mounted his broom and kicked off the ground hovering looking for the snitch.

"It's a pretty day today, no filibbering humbuggers out anywhere" said Luna, appearing next to the trio, looking at the sky.

"Hey Luna" they greeted. She looked at them with her dreamy eyes, as if she hadn't heard them.

All the Gryffindor boys were wolf whistling at Alex as she flew by slowly. The made rude gestures with their hands, making George and Fred glare daggers at them, they stopped at the twin's unusually serious expressions.

Alex rolled her eyes and continued flying, looking around searching for the snitch. She looked towards Wood seeing him gazing at her, she saw a glint of gold behind his head. She zoomed towards him, giggling at his face, followed the golden ball as it zipped away.

She held her hand outstretched but the little ball flew a little out of her grasp, Alex looked behind her and saw Oliver a few meters away.

"Now or never" she muttered to herself she stood up slowly, she sprung off her broom and snatched the snitch out of the air.

Hermione grasped along with everyone as Alex fell. Fred and George were running to the pitch. Everyone watched as she held out her hands and began to slow down, and her feet gently touched the ground.

She held up her hand and the snitch's wings fluttered, everyone was quiet before there was thunderous applause.

* * *

_**Alex pov**_

I heard everyone cheering as I did a little bow; Fred and George were running towards me, I could see the anger clearly in their eyes. Once they reached me George started screaming at me.

"How could you have done that Alex!" he shouted his voice filled with anger and worry, his words echoing around the pitch causing the students to stop cheering and look at him in shock, I mean since when have the twins objected to anything reckless?

"Oh don't start that with me George Weasley!"I said my blood boiling "you've done worse things!"

"But…but I'm a boy it's different!" he exclaimed.

"How so?" I asked looking him directly in the eye.

"We're tougher" Fred said puffing his chest out, I hit his stomach and he doubled over.

"Oh yeah? Anyway I've done worse than that, and honestly I'm not made of glass" I said rolling my eyes.

They both shuffled around and didn't say anything so I started talking again, "I'm going to shower, see you two later" I said giving them each a hug and a kiss, on the cheek of course.

* * *

**_General Pov_**

Oliver landed after she left, completely flabbergasted, how had Alex beaten him?

He watched her walking to the changing rooms, her hips swaying seductively from side to side catching all of the boy's attention.

"Now that is a woman" Oliver said breathlessly standing by the twins.

"Yeah, we thought so too, when we first met her" George said

"Not thought" said Fred," think" they shared a laugh and slinked away, most likely thinking up more tricks.

Oliver walked up to the castle; _honestly beaten by a girl_, he thought to himself _a sexy girl._

* * *

The trio strode into the Great Hall, Hermione making a bee-line for Alex who was sitting by herself reading a book. Before they reached her they saw Collin walk up and tap her on the shoulder, before they could blink she had her wand out at his neck, her eyes and hair an orange shade, but had a yellow streak.

Her eyes suddenly changed to a soft brown, as she saw tears of fear in his eyes, she hugged him.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that, what did you want?" she said holding out at arm's length looking him in the eye.

"I want…t...ted to take some pictures of youu" he stuttered gesturing to the camera in his hands,

"ok how about tomorrow, ok I'll even let you take some of me on my broom" Alex said Collins face brightened up

"thanks!" he said before trotting off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked slowly to Alex, keeping in her line of sight.

"Hey you guys" she said happily waving", as they sat down, her appearance back to normal.

"Hey" they said, Harry and Ron watching her every move.

"What's up guys?" Alex asked seeing their calculating gazes.

"Why did you freak out? He only tapped you on the shoulder?" Ron asked

"Well, "she started "when I was with my last family, you had to be pretty wary; it was like a Muggle camping in the forbidden forest" she said" ohhh I should do that!"

They all stared at her in horror, camping in the forbidden forest!

Ron opened his mouth like he was going to question her further, but he saw Hermione shaking her head.

They all shuddered, thinking of the creatures they have met in there, well the trio any way.

They ate quickly, and walked to the lake where they sat down near the shore of the black lake. The water was lapping at the sand making a soothing sound; Alex let out a long breath and lay down, a warm breeze playing with her hair.

Every now and then there was the sound of giggles or splashes as other people enjoyed the day.

They all sat there in silence until the stars came out.

"Let's play the star game" Alex said quietly leaning on her elbows

"What's that?" Hermione asked looking through one eye at Alex.

"You try to make shapes out of the star, like I see a bunny, see over there" she said pointing at the stars.

"I see a…dragon" Ron said joining the stars using his fingers.

"I see Snuffles" Harry said smiling.

"Snuffles?" Alex asked.

"My…" he hesitated "dog"

"Oh I love dogs, what kind of dog is he?" Alex asked sitting up,her legs crossed.

"Um…big?" Harry said looking at Ron.

"Black?" Ron suggested.

"Honestly" Alex muttered, making Hermione giggle. Alex lay down and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she jumped up making the trio's eyes snap open, seeing her in a defensive stance.

"Did you hear that?" she asked her yellow-orange eyes darting between them and the forest's shadows

"Hear what?" Harry said, Hermione and Ron following him.

They heard a twig snap which made Alex put her hands in front of her, glowing from the restrained magic. There was a roar again, louder, closer.

"That," she said her eyes looked like that of a cat, as she looked at them then back at the shadows " let's go " she said turning and walking hastily towards the Entrance hall.

The trio looked at her retreating figure and then at the shadows and scurried after her.

They all arrived in the hall smelling the dinner; Ron's and Harry's stomachs gave big growls.

"So we're getting dinner then?" Alex said laughingly, grinning at the boys her eyes a dark shade of purple the boys blushing.

She led the way in pushing the doors open, strutting to the middle where Fred and George were sitting.

"Hey boys" she said sitting down in between Fred and George, getting many jealous glances from various girls, and many appreciative looks from the boys.

"Hey Al, where were you?-"Fred started

"We were looking everywhere for you" George finished

"Firstly why were you looking for me?" Alex asked seeing the grins on their faces" and I was with Harry, Hermione, and Ron" gesturing to the three sitting opposite them.

"Well…we had an-"George said

"Awesome idea for-"Fred continued

"The shop, new merchandise" Alex completed, baffling the trio, sure they were used to the twins completing eachother's sentences but they were twins, they were linked in a way.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a candy that you suck on and it calms you down" George said grinning at Alex

"I wonder what gave you the idea to make it" Alex said sarcastically" but if you've made it, which I know you have why do you need me?"

"Welllll… we need someone to test it" Fred said grinning and pulling a lime green sweet about the size of a small marble.

"Ok give it here" Alex said taking it from Fred, putting it in her mouth and sucking it.

"And?" George said worriedly.

"They're really…"Alex trailed of, her eyes going hazy.

Fred looked at George anxiously, then her tapped Alex's shoulder. She hardly responded, the twins were freaking out now, which again shocked the Golden trio.

George took the sweet out of her mouth, and almost immediately Alex woke up form her daze.

"Are you ok Al?" George asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Alex responded.

"You kind of became unreachable for a second there" Hermione said

"Oh? Well I guess you added to much relaxing potion, it was too sweet, maybe instead of five frogs eyes put only three in" Alex said matter-of-factly to the twins "maybe turn it into a sucker"

"How did you know what they put into the candy?" Harry asked

"I don't know, I've always had a way with potions" Alex shrugged

"That's good, at least Snape won't be on you're ars..." Ron said, but he didn't get to finish as Hermione had hit him

"What you do that for Hermione?" Ron asked

"You're a prefect now Ron you need to act right, you're a role-model for the younger years" she said

"Any way, who are the teachers again?" Alex asked seeing Ron about to resort.

"Well that's Hagrid, he teaches care of magical creatures, then there's Flitwick, he does charms, McGonagall, transfiguration, Babbling, ancient runes, Firenze, well he's not here but he's a centaur and he does divination, Sinistra, astronomy, Sprout does Herbology, Vector does Arithmancy and last is Snape" Hermione said pointing at the teachers as she said their names."seems the DADA teacher isn't here"

Alex nodded at them but her eyes were on Snape, her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw him, as if feeling her eyes on him he looked directly at her.

His face was blank but his eyes held some surprise.

"Come on you guys, let's go sleep" Alex said getting up before any one could complain.

They all went to the common room, exhausted even though they hardly did anything that day and went up to their respective common rooms, they all fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

**_firstly i'd like to say thank you to my beta for fixing up this chapter for me(and fixing my atrocious spelling) THANK YOU!:) bookworm1993_**

_secondly the colour of alex's hair and eyes depend on her mood, here are the colours and what they mean:_

**_Green-Concentration_**

**_Purple-Amused, Carefree_**

**_Orange- Wary_**

**_Light Red-Love (platonic)_**

**_Blood Red-Anger (like 'i want to kill' anger)_**

**_Dark Orange-Distrust_**

**_Yellow-Caution_**

**_Dark Blue-Seriousness_**

**_Grey-Sorrow, Unhappiness_**

**_Brown-Motherly, Caring_**

**_Gold-Romantic Love_**

**_Silver-Disgust_**

**_Violet-Protectiveness_**

**_lastly don't forget to review!_**

**_but please have the balls to sign in your real name if your going to flame_**

**_'till next time_**

**_CAIO :*_**


End file.
